A conventional brassiere comprises of a pair of breast cups intended to cover and support the breasts of the wearer, a connector securing together the inner edges of the cups at the wearer's cleavage, and at least one strap-like back wing that extends from outer edges of the breast cups around the back of the wearer. The brassiere may further include shoulder straps that extend from upper edges of the breast cups over the shoulders of the wearer to attachment points on the strap-like back wing crossing the wearer's back.
It is also standard to use an underwire to shape and support the lower periphery of each breast cup. An underwire typically consists of a U-shaped frame formed from metal or a rigid plastic material. Usually a pair of underwires is incorporated into a brassiere or other undergarment to provide shape and support for a pair of breast cups.
The function of the brassiere is to generally provide support for the wearer's bust in a manner that is comfortable to the wearer. However, it is becoming increasingly desirable for the brassiere to enhance the appearance of the wearer's bust while maintaining a natural look and feel.
The appearance of the wearer's bust can be enhanced by including pads, sometimes referred to as “cookies”, in the breast cup to create the illusion of a larger breast size. The “cookies” are generally formed from a foam material and are positioned within the lower portion of the breast cup to provide support to the breast and enhance the shape of the brassiere.
While the use of pads does enhance the apparent size of the wearer's breasts, certain disadvantages have resulted from their use. These disadvantages relate to the way the bra feels to touch and the appearance the bra makes under the wearer's clothes. This has resulted in a less than natural look and feel.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a brassiere that enhances the appearance of the wearer's bust while maintaining a natural look or feel.